And You Are?
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: What if Buffy never started with a Angel crossover? What if Angel never existed? S/B please R/R!!


And you are?  
------------  
by: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
A/N: I just thought of this two nights ago. I had trouble falling asleep  
so I scribbled on a piece of paper. Not knowing what I was writing. I came  
with this! please R/R!  
Point of this story: What if Buffy never started with an Angel crossover?  
What if angel never existed? how would the plot go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One:  
-----------  
  
  
The vibrations of the bands soundsystem blasted throught the walls   
and made everthing in the Bronze seem as it were jumping. It suddenly went  
to a slow ballad and the lights instantly dimmed.  
  
The blonde angel as he had so often described her as, was making  
her way throught the dance floor. She was breath taking in the black body  
hugging leather dress she wore tonight. If no idiot could see what made  
the other guys turn their heads at her, they were blind.  
  
She was alone and he made an applauding restraint to not go and   
approach her. There were other reasons he was there for. Important   
reasons. Oh yea, very important.  
  
He watched as she took a seat not to far away from him. He couldn't  
help it. With a flick of his cigarette he was by her side in two strides of   
his legs.  
  
"You must be one heck of a girl to be sitting out a dance like   
this, pet" he began, she looked at him with those innocent eyes of hers.  
  
She watched him from the corner of her eyes. She cocked her head   
at him and didn't say anything for a while. When she finally spoke, he   
grinned. He took a seat next to her.   
  
"How do you know what kind of girl am I?"  
  
Her gaze was now on the dance floor. It was another slow ballad when  
she sighed. He rose up and took her hand. There was no sign of resistance on   
her side and surely there was none on his.   
  
They were were in the middle of the dance floor when he held her   
body close to his. The slick feeling of the leather beneath his fingers   
and her soft cheek against his. Her scent just filling the air around him.  
They danced till the end and before he let go he wispered in her ear.  
  
"I just know"  
  
He let go and disappeared within the crowd. Leaving a baffled  
slayer. To go after him was an urge she had to let go of. It was unusual.  
But she did it anyway. It was dramatic to go after someone she had never   
known in her life. But after his answer sunk into her skin. She went out   
to find him. He wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[the next day]  
  
It was the afternoon. Maybe past four o'clock, she couldn't tell.  
Patrolling was on for tonight. And her watcher. Her new watcher, a librarian  
was waiting for her. He could wait. Nonetheless, he had been waiting. For  
her. She had made the man she had met last night a topic of their   
conversation this morning, when she had seen him on campus. His advice to her  
was, STAY AWAY. Good thinking, it wasn't like she planned to see him again.  
He must have been a serial killer of some sort. But the way he had wispered  
'I just know' was eerie and all together .. British. A British serial killer,  
how amusing. Well, her watcher was British and so was her first. It's the  
invasion of England. She sighed, it was time face the accent and the   
clucking.  
  
"Your kicking is way out of proportion, and your irritable taunting  
is going to get in trouble in the future" he clucked on, taking notes on the  
way she slayed the first vampire she had first seen.  
  
She grunted as the vampire had met it's dust-er. It was gone. killed.  
slayed. "I had taken it out of it's misery" she explained, mentally wishing  
someone would take her out of hers "It's dead -well, this time it's   
dead-dead"  
  
He sighed. The patrol was going way over the fine line of great. As a  
matter of fact it was hell. Speaking of hell, there were more vampires   
heading their way. All hell broke lose. And all the breaking was up to the  
slayer, of course.  
  
"Is this she?" asked one of the vamps, a fledging maybe "the slayer?"  
  
There were around five of them. Six if you counted the one in the far   
back that was watching. Nothing like a good fight to end a bad night. It  
ryhmed and that was what she thought.  
  
"The master needs her"  
  
She glanced around. Her watcher was gone. There were only four. Uh-oh  
one vamp minus one watcher equals a zero whole lot of badness. The four made   
their move. Buffy swung one of her legs at one of them. He fell to the grassy  
ground with a thud. He wasn't dusted, yet. Two of them got a hold on her. She  
struggled to break free as a third one headed for her. Panic came too fast as  
though did a loud thwack which came from a crossbow. The third vamp exploded.  
  
She backhanded lefty and guted righty. She then focused in on the   
grounded and gave him a little extra attention by staking him. Righty did a  
surprise attack behind her and got a hold of her neck. Like the last one, an  
arrow came at him disappeared too. She turned around to face her helper and  
found the man from last night.  
  
"You"  
  
He grinned "Not now love. Quite busy, here"  
  
He swung his arms. The vamp ducked. Stepping on the crossbow which   
have been long forgotten. He shot the reteating vamp and fell to his knees  
in pain.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" she called out to him, he didn't say a word. He was  
bleeding and she could see that. She was by his side "how did you?"  
  
"Watcher boy was attacked, he's somwhere down there.." he gritted  
through his teeth "unconcious"  
  
She left him for a second and returned with her watcher.  
  
"Giles? Giles are you okay?" he was coming through.  
  
"Buffy? What-what happened?" he asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
[that night in Buffy's Home]  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet, on account on the events that occured   
quietness was good. Giles was being tended on the couch of her living room  
by her mother, while her watcher's savior was on the counter of the kitchen   
being tended by her. The tensed up hero, still had on his duster and black   
shirt on. By the looks of the way the shirt looked a bit darker, she came  
with a rational idea that blood was soaking on to it.  
" um, your bleeding" she pointed out, he scoffed.  
" fancy, that" he grinned then grunted as he tried to move.  
She heard her mother call out to her.  
"So what exactly happened, Buffy?" came her voice, she heard giles  
explain "You were ambushed?!"  
"Yes-yes, that's quite right" her watcher defended. What joys of   
having an older adult who hides seriously big things that could get you in  
seriously big trouble. Who knows. She did though.  
"that's a bit to hard, pet" he answered, his shirt was off and her  
pressing the guaze to his wound wasn't much less humanly. To him it hurt.  
A bit. Okay, like hell.  
"O-oh .. sorry!" she apologized, he nodded as a sign of pardon. But  
it still hurts like hell.  
"so .. Buffy" came her mother's "who's that young man with the both   
of you?"  
She panicked. So did Giles. She heard him.  
"Um-um .." she thought for a moment, and the words just flew out of  
her mouth "he's Giles's son"  
"Bloody what?!!" he yelled glaring at her "That wanker?!"  
She heard Giles clear his throat. Surely, he was affected by the  
crazed excuse she gave. But to her mother, the answer was 'sane'  
"really?" came Joyce "I never knew you had a child? You came here a  
couple of times but you never mention you had a son"  
"Neither had I.." came his weary voice.  
And so the topic of converstation continued on.  
"Where did he come from, I haven't see anyone like him around   
Sunnydale"  
"W-well he's f-from, England"  
"England, wow! to stay with you I presume. But what about his mother?"  
"Um-um she died .. I was told because of a heart a-attack"  
"How sad .. It will be hard tending to an adolecent if your a singled  
parent. I should know. I have books if you need help... so will he be   
attending school with Buffy? because if he is I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind  
showing him around "  
He tensed up.  
"He-He just arrived today. I haven't thought of schools, yet"  
"you work at a school why don't you enroll him there. You know to keep  
an eye on him"  
Buffy gave a Oh-my-god-what-is-my-mother-doing? look, but it couldn't   
compare to the male's face in front of her. It was...different. Well, it was.  
"Bloody Fucking hell" he cursed, Buffy heard him and grinned.  
"So why are you here exactly?" she asked, he looked at her.  
"I'm the messenger" he stated  
"Messenger, huh.. well, I never knew messengers get stabbed" She joked,  
he just stared.  
"I got caught in the crossfire"  
"What's a messenger doing in the crossfire?" their faces were inches   
apart, before their lips could have touched, Joyce shot another question.  
"well, what is his name?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC.......... 


End file.
